Un dios del todo en danmachi
by Lec004
Summary: Esta historia trata de un dios llamado goku que tendra una gran aventura en danmachi


hola amigos , como estan este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste , acepto sugerencias para poder mejorar.

(los animes dragon ball y danmachi no me perteneceny le doy todo el credito a sus creadores)

bueno comensemos

capitulo 1 : ¿Donde estoy?

Zeno-Sama estaba vigilando los 12 universos ya que el se decia que necesitaba a un sucesor para el trono del todo ya que algun dia el hiba a desaparecer entonces llama a danshinkan para avisarle de esto.

-Danshinkan ven porvafor necesito hablar contigo de algo

-Me llamo Zeno-Sama ¿que necesita hablar conmigo?

-Buen Danshinkan te llame por que te queria decir que tengo pensado en tener un hijo y hiba vistar los 12 universos para buscar a la mujer indicada para mi hijo

-Pero zeno-sama usted sabe que si tiene un hijo perdera sus poderes cuendo su hijo cumpla los 30 años (lo decia impresionado por sus palabras)

-Lose danshinkan pero ya tome mi decision y estoy dispuesto a perder mis poderes (decia con una mirada seria)

-Bueno zeno-sama ya que es su decision la respetare (decia danshinkan un poco enojado ya que sus planes se arruinarian por su decision)

-Gracias danshinkan , bueno me voy por los universos a buscar a la mujer indicada para mi (decia estuciasmado)

-bueno zeno-sama (decia serio danshinkan)

Zeno-sama viajo por los 12 universos llegando al universos 7 a un plenta llamado vegita llendo a un castillo , viendo como Bills humillaba a al rey de ese planeta

-Oye Bills que haces (decia un poco curioso a bills)

Cuando bills se dio la vuelta vio a zeno-sama asustandose al instante y colocandose nervioso empesando a tartamudiar

-!Z...z...z..zeno-samaaaaa¡ ¿A...a...a...a que se debe su precensia el dia de hoy? (dijo muy nervioso y arrodillandose ante el)

-Bueno estaba visitando los 12 universos para un asunto personal

El rey vegeta esta impresionado por lo sucedido ya que bills el dios destructor estaba arrodillado frente a la persona que estba frente de el y pensando

-Lord bills esta orrodillado frente a esa persona el debe ser mas poderoso que el entonces debo tener el maximo respeto ante el (pensaba un poco impresionado)

-Bueno zeno-sama en este planeta son seres que son muy salvajes y le estba dando una leccion a su rey para que aprenda a respetar a sus superiores (decia muy nervioso y asustado)

-Bueno bills yo vere el planeta para ver si esta lo que busco (dijo muy estusiasmado para ver si esta la mujer de su futuro hijo)

-Bueno zeno-sama yo me retirare ahora mismo a si que le dire al rey Vegeta que le muestre el planeta (decia aun nervioso y asustado)

-Claro lord bills yo le mostrare el planeta (decia nervioso por la actitud de bills)

-Zeno-same me retiro (saliendo muy rapido del planeta)

entonces el rey vegeta le mostraria el planeta llegando a la parte donde estaban los alimentos viendo a una mujer sentada en un arbol llorando y entones zeno-sama se acerca y le pregunta

-¿Porque lloras? (decia preocupado)

-Lloro porque me entere que mi esposo me estaba engañando con otra

Zeno-sama muy triste le dice

-No llores por ese hombre quisas encuentres otro mejor , por cierto mi nombre es zeno-sama (decia con una sonrisa sacando un sonrojo a la sayayin)

-Tiene rason , mi nombre gine por cierto (viendolo con un sonrojo en su rostro)

Haci pasando un monton de horas y ya era de noche y zeno-sama se tenia que ir diciendole gine que

-Nos volveremos a ver (dijo zeno-sama con una sonrisa despidiendose de gine)

-Nos vemos zeno-sama me alegra haberlo conocido (despidiendose muy alegre)

Zeno-sama habia llegado al palacio llamando danshinkan

-Danshinkan ven (dijo muy contento ya que habia encontrado a la muejer de su hijo)

-Me llamo zeno-sama

-danshinkan encontre a la mujer perfecta para mi sucesor

-Me alegro zeno-sama (decia un poco molesto)

Al dia siguiente zeno viajo al planeta vegita para visitar a gine pero que esta ves contandole lo que es en realidad y lo que queria con ella

-Como dice que usted es el rey de los 12 universos y que tambien quiere un hijo conmigo (decia muy impresionada y alegre a la vez porque gine se habia enamorado de el)

-Si asi es gine entonces que dices quieres tener a mi hijo

-Si claro zeno-sama quiero tener un hijo suyo (decia gine muy alegre por que encontro al hombre perfecto para ella)

Entonces zeno levanto su mano y lanzo una luz en el vientre de gine para crear un bebe en su interior , gine quedo muy impresionada por lo que habia hecho zeno , zeno le pregunto ...

-quieres venir a mi palacio ? es para no descuidar el trono y tambien es para tenerte a mi lado (decia con una sonrisa)

-Claro que quiero ir contigo (dijo muy alegre)

entonces pasaron los meses desde que gine habia llegado al palacio de zeno y el hijo de zeno ya habia nacido con un poder increible que era un 70% del poder de danshinkan zeno y danshinkan estaban muy impresionados

-Vaya poder no es haci danshinkan (dice zeno muy impresio ado)

-Haci es zeno-sama (con una gota de sudor en su frente)

-como lo llamaremos (digo gine contenta por su hijo)

-Por que no se lo colocas tu gine

-Mmmmmm se llamara Goku (diciendolo con estuciasmo)

-Muy lindo nombre y tiene un gran potencial para ser un bebe (dijo zeno muy contento)

-Danshinkan quiero que lo entrenes cuando cumpla los 5 años (dijo con una cara seria ya que en poco tiempo lo superaria)

-Como dija zeno-sama entonces me retiro

(diciendo un poco enojado ya que sus planes se arruinarian por el bebe)

Ya pasaron 5 años y goku estaba entrenando con danshinkan y debes encuando con su padre (osea zeno) , despues de 10 largos años goku ya tenia 15 años y tenia un poder increible (que es un 30% de poder de zeno) y danshinkan tenia un plan para sacar a goku de su camino

-Goku ven porfavor te quiero mostrar un lugar fuera de los 12 universos (digo danshinkan con una sonrisa malvada)

-Bueno danshinkan llevame a ese lugar (dijo muy curioso)

Danshinkan llevo a goku al reino de la nada

-Danshinkan par que me trajiste aqui (dijo muy curioso)

-bueno te traje aqui por que este lugar es el reino de la nada , osea este lugar no hay tiempo ni espacio (dijo muy serio)

-Ya y que tiene este lugar sea fuera de los 12 universos (dijo muy extrañado ya que no conocia este lugar)

-Bueno goku haci queda cuendo zeno-sama destrulle un universo , por que antes eran 18 universos y zeno-sama los destrullo por que sus dioses eran muy irrespetuosos con el (dijo muy tranquilo)

-Ah osea que antes eran 18 universos y mi padre los destrullo por que sus dioses eran muy irrespetuosos con el , pero tambien tengo una pregunta ¿Porque me trajiste aqui? (dijo algo serio)

-Te traje aqui por que este lugar sera tu tumba por entrometerte en mis planes de ser el dios del todo (dijo con una sonrisa malvada e impresionando a goku)

-Pero eso es imposible nadie tiene el poder para enfrentar a mi padre (dijo muy impresionado)

-Lose por eso cree un recipiente para cuando lo atrape en el se dormira para siempre y solo se liberara rompiendo el recipiente (dijo muy serio y una sonrisa malvada)

-Danshinkan en estos momentos yo te detendre (dijo muy serio)

-Ja ja ja no me hagas reir si aun no puedes vencerme (diciendo con una sonrisa burlona)

Goku ataco a danshinkan y comenso una pelea muy epica , danshinkan llevaba toda la ventaja ya que goku le habian sellado sus poderes cuando nacio por que zeno dijo que tenia que desbloquiarlos el mismo , goku estaba muy cansado y sangriento danshinkan lo estaba por matar pero derrepente se le ocurrio algo mucho mejor y dijo

-Matarte no es suficiente castigo mejor te enviare a otra dimencion para que sufras por no poder hacer nada ja ja ja ja (riendo maniaticamente)

Danshinkan abrio un portal y tiro a goku dentro , goku estaba viajando diciendo

-Maldito danshinkan algun dia regresare y te detendre , pero como sera esta aventura (dijo emocionado y frustado a la vez)

MUNDO DANMACHI

En un bosque se abrio un portal ahi aparecieno goku muy lastimado e inconciente luego de un rato pero recobro la conciencia diciendo ¿donde estoy?

Bueno gente aqui termina el capitulo de hoy en dos o tres dias subo el siguiente capitulo se despide su gran amigo Lec004 hasta la proxima

PD: si se preguntan cuales son los poderes de goku son de crear cosas como planetas y muchas otras cosas , tambien tiene onmipresencia omnipotencia y no me acuerdo si habia otro xD pero esos poderes estan sellados y cuando avance la historia se desbloquiaran ahora si me despido chao


End file.
